Pan meets Dragon
by Forever hero girl
Summary: What happenes when Hook gets his hands on a night fury dragon, namely, Toothless? Hiccup unwillingly gets dragged along into Neverland, meeting Peter along the way. Can Peter and Hiccup save Toothless? Peter Pan/Dragons Defenders of Berk crossover. Or Peter Pan/ How to Train You Dragon Crossover, eather way but whatever. MUST READ!
1. Chapter 1

Captain Hook paced back and forth in his cabin. Peter had just out whited him… again.

"That boy always beat me! Him and his flight, how do I compare to that!" Hook yelled at Smee.

"W-well maybe if you h-had a way to fly then you could catch him," Smee suggested.

"No that would never work Smee, I need a way to fly if I am to catch Pan."  
"You could go to the main land."  
"Smee that's a terrible idea, were going to the main land! How much Pixie dust do we have left?"

"Just enough to get there and back," Smee replied.

And so, they set off, spreading the last of their stolen dust all over the ship.

Meanwhile, Peter and the Boy were out having their usual games with the Indians, the Indians won this round.

"Alright, you won, turn us lose," Nibs (rabbit dressed lost boy) sighed

As they did so, Peter called, "We'll got you next time! See ya later!"

Just the normal day. Indians, mud, hiking, mermaids and so on. The didn't currently have a visitor from the outside world though.

As much as Peter liked the lost boys, he longed for someone more… his age, that wasn't a girl, though he liked Wendy and Jane, but wanted a boy to hang with.

He sighed, wants unvoiced and went to play in the mud, just like almost every day. Was Neverland seriously getting too boring for the infamous Peter Pan?

Just before anyone was in the mud, the twin cried, "The pirtates are sailing away!"

_Finally, something new!" _Peter thought. "Who up for a game of Sneaking onto the Pirate Ship?"

The teens on the island of Berk were playing in the sky, happinly with their dragons.

"Hey Astrid, bet Hookfang could beat you to the ledge over there!" Snotlout sneered.

"You're on! Stormfly could out fly your dragon any day!" she replied, patter her dragons shoulder.

"We could beat both of you!" Ruffnut called from Barf n' Belch, her twin nodding in agreement.

"You are on!" Snotlout and Astrid said in agreement.

All three-four of the dragons took off at full speed. And the five riders, confident they would win.

Except for the fact no one noticed the fifth rider or fourth dragon, they were too fast, and unseen in the clouds.

"Yes! I told you Stormfly could beat you!" Astrid cheered when she landed her dragon on the ledge, followed by Hookfand and Snoutlout then the twins on Barf n' Belch.

"But I beat all of you," Hiccup said.

Everyone looked over to see Hiccup leaning casually against Toothless.

"Hey! No fair, you have the fastest dragon known!" Snoutlout complained.

Just then Fishlegs on his dragon, Muglug came flying in with a sloppy landing.

"Hiccup, we've, we've got trouble," he panted, out of breath.

"What is it Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked, voice full of concern.

"Whispering Death hatchlings, five of them, all over the village," Fishlegs replied.

"No problem, they're just hatchlings, how hard could it possibly be to contain and train them?" Snotloud said confidently.

"Actually, no," Fishlegs replied.

"What?" Astrid asked.

"Well, the thing is, Whispering Death hatchlings don't have full control of their spines, and even less control over their jaw bones and they are constantly hungry," Fishlags whimpered.

"So they're basically out of control hungry saw blades of destruction?" Ruffnut summed up, Fishlegs nodded.

"Great," Hiccup mumbled and climbed on Toothless's back.

"Awsome!" the twins said with delight.

The group took off full speed, Hiccup and Toothless leading the way back to Berk.

However, they somehow missed the giant pirate ship floating among the clouds.

"Smee, ready the men, I think we've found our new way of flight," Hook smirked.

_Fasted dragon known huh? Well, it'll be mine soon," _Hook thought, just barely audible in a whisper.

However, the barely audible whisper was picked up by a certain boy how wouldn't grow up, alongs side a little glowing light.

"Tink! I thought you said dragons didn't exist anymore, not even in Nerverland!" Peter whispered to his fairy.

Tink jingled in response, roughly translated as 'That's what I thought!' 

"Well, we gotta do something, I cant believe the Lost Boys didn't want to come," Peter mumbled, he watched the dragons go, "Wow, all of those could out fly me any time! Specially the black one," he added.

When Hiccup and his friends arrived back at the village, several buildings had already collapsed and several tunnels were all around, courtesy of the Whispering Death hatchlings.

"Alright Hiccup, what's the plan?" Astrid asked.

"Fan out, find the hatchlings and lure them back here. Ruff, Tuff, north side of the town, Snotlout, you go to the east and Fishlegs take the South end, go!" Hiccup replied.

Everone but Hiccup and Astrid fanned out, to get the dragons.

"So, what do we do?" Astrid asked.

"We are going to the houses on the west side to get some supplies for a trap, cover me if you see the dragons. I might need some set up help."

"Got it, let's go!"

Hiccup and Astrid took off on their dragons, Hiccup explaining what exactly they were going to do when they had gotten the proper supplies. Astrid, being as smart as she was, knew exactly what Hiccup was talking about and could probably do the whole thing herself, though easier with someone's help.

They had just reached the houses when one of the five Whsipering Deaths popped up.

It screamed at them and began to fly away.

"Here, get the supplies and start setting up, I'll got get it," Hiccup ordered then flew off before Astrid could answer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hiccup! Wait!" Astrid called, but it was too late, Toothless and Hiccup were already gone.

"Why do I even try?" Astrid muttered to herself then began gathering the needed supplies.

Meanwhile in the woods Toothless was on hot pursuit of the hatchling. He would have caught up to it already if it weren't for all the trees in the way.

"Toothless Plasma Blast!" Hiccup ordered, Toothless obeyed, but the blast missed the other dragon and destroyed a tree instead.

The trees were beginning to thin out now, and the distance between the two dragons was growing shorter by the second. They broke out of the woods and continued over the ocean now.

"This is good, were not above the ground anymore, it can't hide underground," Hiccup reminded himself, "Now we need to keep it that way."

As he chased the Whispering Death hatchling, he began to wonder why and how they were on Berk. Hatchlings like these don't tend to leave their hatching place for at least a month or so… and more important, where was this things mother that should be over protectively guarding them? This really worried Hiccup.

They Whispering Death did a sudden U-turn and began flying back to land.

"We gotta lead it back. Gods I hope Astrid's got the trap set up by now," Hiccup muttered to himself.

Astrid was working as fast as she could to finish the trap Hiccup designed. It was five nets with strands of metal woven into them suspended at various heights varying from five to ten feet off the ground. She was working on the last and highest net when Snotlout and Hookfang came around the corner at full speed. Somehow they had managed to get one of the Hatchlings to follow them.

"Snotlout, lure it into the second highest net!" Astrid yelled, getting a nod from Lout in return.

"Uh, for once he actually listened to me," Astrid smirked as the Monstrous Nightmare and it's rider went full speed to the correct net.

With a bit of maneuvering, the hatchling was soon imprisoned in the net, and with the metal, it was unable to get out of it. They were designed to cut through rock, not metal, even in a thin net form.

Astrid finished tying off the last net just as Meatlug and Fishlegs swerved around the corner, desperately trying not to get chomped by one of the hatchlings.

"Fishlegs! Lowest net, lure it in! Hurry!" Astrid commanded.

A few seconds later it was two down and three to go. Not long after that, the twins came barreling and making it three down two to go.

"Hiccup's chasing the last one, split up to find the oth-" Astrid was cut off by the forth whispering death exploding from the ground not far away.

"Get it into the net!" Snotlout ordered.

Together, the four dragons blasted and pushed and fought the dragon until it too was trapped in the net. Now the only thing left was for Hiccup to get the last one back.

Five minutes later, nothing.

"Were could he be?" Astrid asked.

No one had an answer.

"Man this thing is annoying!" Hiccup scolded as he dodged yet another weak fire ring from the hatchling.

He was on the other side of Berk now. This dragon was being stubborn, not falling for anything Hiccup tried. It was obviously smarter than the other four hatchlings.

He would just have to keep trying, because this thing was doing major damage. All his focus was on caputing the Whispering Death, and nothing else.

"Is the trap set Smee?" Hook grinned evilly.

"A-all set sir!" Smee replied.

"Perfect," Hook snickered.

He opened his spy glass and watched the boy and his dragon visibly growing more annoyed that he could do something about the rouge dragon he was after.

A trap had been set and a containment thing had been built to hold the dragon which remarkably was exactly like the one Stoick had used to hold Toothless when they went to Dragon Island's dragon nest the night Hiccup lost his leg and killed the Red Death.

All that was needed now was for the dragon to lure the black one into the perfect spot, which shoulnt be hard seeing that they were all over the place.

"_What am I going to do?" _Peter though, honestly having no idea.

"_I could wreck the trap right now… but what fun would that be? I would expose myself to Hook and his Crew, not that I couldn't get away or anything. Looks like I'll just have to sit tight for now," _Peter mentally decided.

Peter's heart filled with dread as Hook's smile widened. The trap was about to be sprung.

Hiccup was finally closing in on the Whispering Death hatchling. Just a bit closer and Toothless could grab the tail in his jaws and pull it along back to the trap that Astrid no doubted had set up and probably at least captured one or two hatchlings.

They were about six feet off the ground, under an unusually large tree flying in ciricled around in. Suddenly, there was a click, and a net fell from the tree. Both Toothless and the hatchling were dragged to the ground.

Toothless was unable to move, but the Whispering Death hatching burrowed down and got free. However, in the process of that, rocks were picked up, and one hit Hiccup's head, hard, knocking him out cold.

Toothless couldn't move. He was stuck on the ground unable to move his winds by the net and couldn't maneuver at all with an unconscious Hiccup on his back. The tail fin was stuck at an angle where the edge of it was snagged in the net, which only made things worse.

"We got them captain, but the other wild one got away, digging under the earth. Looks like the boy got knocked out in the process of that and the dragon is secure," Smee reported.

"Get them on board, Pan is going to have a little surprise when we get back home," Hook replied.

And on that cheery note, a few pirates dropped to the ground, hit the black dragon on the head rendering it unconscious and loaded it aboard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I guess I forgot to do this before so I'll do it now. I OWN NOTHING! There, disclaimer, all better now.**

When the dragon was brought aboard and placed in the holding thingy, Peter had a perfect view to examine the beast.

It was black as night, scaly, but Peter couldn't figure out what had replaced half its tail fin or why.

They boy that was riding the dragon was still unconscious. Peter had overheard Hook planning on making the boy tell them all about the dragon then disposing of him.

Peter gasped when he saw they boy's left leg was metal rather than flesh, he was sure that one of the pirates heard Tinkerbell's jingle when she was freaking out about the leg. But apparently not because he was still hidden and unseen and stuff.

They boy was still unconscious. His hands were tied tightly behind his back and he was slumped against the wall and out of the way as the ship flew through the sky back to Nederland under the cover of the night that had recently fallen.

"So what you suppose happened to his leg?" one of the crew members asked another.

"I dunno. He don't look like he's got much muscle in 'im though," the other pirate replied.

Now that Peter looked at the kid, he was really skinny. His arms were probably only about half as thick as Peter's and Peter could tell that he would be at least two or three inches taller than the boy.

"_I wonder what's the story behind the dragon?" _Peter thought.

Then they approached the second star to the right. The ship shuddered and shook a bit as they crossed over into Neverland.

Peter knew the instant they touched down on the water he would have to do something. There was no way he was going to leave this kid with Hook.

"Tink, I need you to distract the crew and Hook while I get him, ok? Then we'll take him back to the hideout," Peter Whispered.

If the boy had been a girl, Tink would have protested, but her jealous instincts didn't kick in because obviously this wasn't a girl they were dealing with. She actually felt sorry for the boy, there was a bit of blood visible on the back of his neck that had dripped down from where the rock hit him on the back of his head, but at least he was breathing.

Just as they were about to touch down on the water, the dragon awoke. It looked around and rested it's eyes on Hiccup.

It roared and struggled to get free, it could fire it's blasts due to a muzzle that had been placed on his snout. For a moment, Peter thought it might break the holding thing. But unfortunately, it held tight.

"Wow, look at it's eyes," a crew member commented.

They round pupils of it's golden/green/yellow eyes turned to thin slits in second upon hearing the pirate's voice. He growled as Captain Hook approached him.

"So, you are the fastest dragon known, and I'm guessing the fiercest as well," Hook commented. The dragon growled and obvious hate formed in his eyes.

The ship touched down on the water and Peter sighed, it was time.

"He should have gotten it by now," Snotlout complained.

"Maybe it ate him?" Tuffnut supplied.

"Whispering Deaths don't eat other dragons," Ruffnut replied, punching her brother in the arm.

"What about human's hu?" Tuff replied.

Before long, the twins were rolling around punching echother as usual.

"Snoutlout's right, Hiccup should be back by now weather he got it or not," Astrid said as she looked at the dark sky, just hoping to see the black figure of Toothless.

"What do we do?" Fishlegs asked.

"We send out a search party," Stoick said, coming up behind the teens, already mounted on his Thunderdrum, Thornado.

Everyone nodded, then eventually they got Snotlout to agree and spread out all over the island searching for their lost Hiccup.

Tinkerbell shot out from the hiding stop like a bullet and smacked Hook's hand as he was about to touch the dragon.

At the same time Peter flew out from hiding and picked up the boy, who was just starting to stir.

"PAN!" Hook shouted and got out his pistol to shoot.

"Later Codfish, let's go Tink!" Peter replied, and with a laugh, reatreated.

But he wasn't really laughing, that was an act. He was worried what the kid was going to say when he woke up to find himself of Neverland.

"Naw, he'll be fine, he's going to love it here!" Peter finally decided, lighteining his mood as he landed in the forest.

He set the kid down and took off the ropes on his hands and feet, freeing him. The Lost Boys alleared out of no where.

"Who's that?" Cubby (one in the bear costume) asked.

"I dunno his name, but do I ever have a story for you guys!" Peter exclaimed.

The boys sat around the unconscious one as Peter told the Lost Boys everything he whitness while hiding on the ship. All eyes were bulging with excitement when Peter told about the dragons and how the Black one was supposedly the fastest dragon known and all.

"…and when we touched down, Tink shot out in distraction, I grabbed him and brought him here," Peter finished.

"Wow," Nib (one in the rabbit contume) commented, followed by nods from the others.

Suddenly the boy groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Everyone jumped back like five feet in shock, he had scared them with his sudden awakening.

He sat up and put a hand on the back of his head where the rock had hit him. He wasn't surprised to find a tiny bit of blood on his hand, but got over it and looked around.

His eyes settled on the shocked boys. Instantly, his hands clenched into fists and he tensed, ready to strike if it need be.

"Whoa, it's ok!" Peter exclaimed.

He lowered his fists, but was still tense.

"What's your name?" Slightly (fox costume) asked.

"Hiccup, and you are?" he replied, his green eyes slightly relaxing a bit more.

"Hiccup? What kind of name is that?" Cubby chuckled.

"Where I'm from, it's not the worst. So, who are you guys, where am I and where am I and most importantly, where's my dragon?" Hiccup asked, looking at everyone.

"Well, I'm Peter Pan," Peter began, "and that's-"

"Slighly," the one if the fox costume announced.

"Nibs," the rabbied costumed said.

"The Twins!" the two raccoons said.

"Cubby," the chubby bear costumed one said.

"And that's Tootles, he doesn't talk," Slightly said, pointing to the youngest, skunked costumed boy, who waved and smiled.

"Okay," Hiccup said.

"And you are on Neverland!" Peter announced gleefully.

"Neverland? Never heard of this place before, how'd I get here? And my dragon?" Hiccup asked.

"Captain Hook saw your dragon and decided he wanted it, so he set a trap for you-well your dragon and succeeded. I managed to get you off his ship but he still has your dragon locked up," Peter explained.

"What? Never mind, where's this Captain Hook now?" Hiccup asked.

"On his ship, just off the coast, why?" Peter replied pointing in the direction of the water.

Without another word, Hiccup stood up and walked in the indicated direction, muttering a thanks as he left.

"Where are you going?" the twins asked in union.

"Where do you think? Toothless needs my help and I am not just going to leave him," Hiccup said seriously.

"Toothless?" Cubby asked confused.

"That's my dragon's name," Hiccup said, still walking, the boys had begun to follow him.

"He didn't seem very 'toothless' to me," Peter said, flying next to Hiccup, who was still moving forward not looking at them.

"Retractable teeth," Hiccup filled in blankly.

"Can't he just fly away when that old codfish tries to fly him?" Slightly asked.

"He can't fly without me," Hiccup muttered.  
"Why?" Peter asked.

"Because he's missing half his tail fin."

"Why is that a problem?"

"Because he can probably fly for about ten seconds without losing his balance and crashing without it."

"Then how can you fly with him?"

"I made him a prosthetic but I need to be on his back to operate it."

"What's a prosthetic?"

"You ask too many questions."  
"So?"

"Just stay out of my way while I rescue him!" Hiccup snapped.

Leaving a stunned Peter behind with the lost boys, Hiccup quickened his pace to the beach, already formulating some kind of plan structure.

"What's his problem?" Slightly asked.

"I dunno," Peter replied shaking his head.

Meanwhile on Hook's ship Toothless wasn't letting anyone touch him without a violent growl or shake.

"BEAST YOU WILL RESPECT ME!" Hook yelled, getting impatient with the animal.

"This is gonna take a while," Smee muttered to a fellow pirate, who nodded in return.

Meanwhile on the beach…

Hiccup looked out over the water from the ledge he'd climbed onto, and with his spy glass he always had on him, had a perfect view of the ship. He smirked at the Captain's frustration, and even if he did get Toothless to calm down-which was very, very unlikely- Hiccup doubted he could figure out how to fly.

From observing, Hiccup made a plan to get Toothless out of there, there was just one problem though. He needed a way to get onto the ship without getting too noticed.

"This might be harder than I thought," Hiccup muttered to himself.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked coming up behind him, making Hiccup jump.

"Making a plan, what else?" Hiccup replied, rolling his eyes.

"You know, you don't have a chance against Hook alone. You don't have any muscle and can't fly or be very stealthy. You're pretty much helpless alone," Peter pointed out.

"Thank you for summing that up," Hiccup replied, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"You know, if you let me help you, I could fly you over," Peter said.

"I don't see how. You don't have wings and I haven't seen a trace of anything that we could ride over. Besides, I think I can do this by myself," Hiccup replied, still keeping his gaze on the ship, he hadn't even looked at Peter since he started walking a few minutes ago, let alone notice his feet weren't touching the ground.

At that moment, Hiccup finally turned around to see Peter smirking as he sat cross-legged… in the air floating.

"Okaaay, you are floating? How-what? Care explaining?" Hiccup blabbered, trying not to completely freak out.

For the next ten minutes, Peter told Hiccup all about Tinkerbell and introduced her, and how he could fly and how anyone on Neverland would never row up so long as they stayed there.

When he was done, all Hiccup could say was "Wow."

"So, still think you can do this alone? Or will you let me help?" Peter asked with an eyebrow raised.

Hiccup was quiet for a moment, the smiled.

"Ok, here's the plan…" Hiccup began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people, just thought I should remind you to review and also that I still own nothing!**

"He's been gone all night!" Stoick said, getting worried about his son.

The other riders were still out looking for him, just like they had been for the last six hours, but still they found nothing.

"I'm sure he's fine, he always is," Gobber replied, placing a reassuring hand on the chief's shoulder.

"I know but-" Stoick started, but Gobber put up his hand to stop him.

"He's stayed out for longer. Now go inside and relax, you need it," Gobber ordered gently.

With a heavy heart, Stoick listened to his lifelong friend and dragged himself back into his home. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep though; he never could without knowing where Hiccup was.

"Astrid, the dragons are exhausted, we have to turn back!" Fishlegs called out.

"Go ahead but I am not resting until we find Hiccup!" Astrid said determinedly.

But she knew Fishlegs was right. Stormfly was slowing down, heave panting could be heard from all the dragons and even Astrid herself was fighting to stay conscious.

"Where are you Hiccup," Astrid asked in a whisper.

"You ready?" Peter asked Hiccup.

"Let's do this," Hiccup replied with a nod.

Peter picked Hiccup up by his shoulders and flew up high into the clouds over the ship.

"Wow, you're lighter than a feather," Peter commented.

"So I've been told," Hiccup nodded.

They were right above the pirate ship now, Peter set Hiccup down on a cloud while they waited for the opportune moment.

"I still don't get how we can stand on these. Back on Berk we would be falling through them covered in water droplets," Hiccup muttered.

"Yea, where you're from, but not here," Peter reminded him.

Hiccup had his eyes glued to Toothless, who was eyeing the crew angrily.

"Hang on bud, coming to get you soon," Hiccup said under his breath. Peter didn't notice.

They saw their opportunity, most of the pirates had gone below deck or into the cabins for lunch, most of the remaining pirates on deck were distracted with something else and Hook was nowhere to be seen.

"Now!" Hiccup whispered.

Peter picked Hiccup up once again and flew him down to the ship at full speed. Before the pirates knew what was going on, Peter had set Hiccup down next to Toothless.

Peter got out his dagger and began to fight off the pirates who had snapped out of their daze and began attacking. Hiccup pulled the muzzle off of Toothless first, before anything else was done, Hiccup got licked by Toothless.

"Good to see you too bud, but we'll catch up later," Hiccup said before pulling out his dagger from his belt to cut the ropes that held Toothless in place for the most part.

"PAN!" Hook yelled.

Peter looked up to see a red-faced Captain Hook standing in front of the open cabin door.

"Codfish," Peter acknowledged with a playful nod and a smirk.

As you could have guess, Hook ordered the crew to leave Pan to him, which put all their focus on Hiccup and the dragon Toothless.

The pirates rushed him just as he cut the last rope on Toothless's bindings, freeing him.

"ARRG!" the pirates yelled as they ran at the boy, swords drawn.  
"Obviously you guys aren't very smart," Hiccup smirked and let Toothless jump in front of him, wing spread out making Toothless appear larger than he really was.

The pirates determined faces turned to absolute fear, especially when Toothless shot a plasma blast at them, purposely missing them and hitting the ground centimeters from their toes.

Without hesitation, Hiccup climbed onto Toothless's back and attached his metal leg into the stirrup.

"Peter, lets go!" Hiccup called.

Peter backed off from Hook after one last block of the sword then saluted.

"I'll GET YOU PAN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Hook shouted as the boys flew off.

Hiccup smirked, "Does he always make threats like that?"

"Oh, just about every time I see him," Peter replied.


End file.
